Nostalgia
by Sonic Sunshine
Summary: Sometimes, you just don't want to remember.


" There! "

Klonoa smiled when he handed the paper to the Nagapoko. " That should be the last one. "

" Poko! " The little robot chimed as it flew out of the window.

Klonoa watched the little messenger robot until it vanished from sight. Then, he collapsed into his chair. He was exhausted, but satisfied. Garlen and his conspirators may have been gone, but his inventions still had significance. Even more so now that they were not used for evil.

One of the many things Pango had warned him about when it came to Heroism was the amount of paperwork involved. There were reports to file, statements to give, permits to apply and travel papers that needed stamping. Beyond that mediocrity there was something that made Klonoa feel empowered by the decision he made; fan mail. Letters from thankful villagers and children hopeful to one day do even a fraction of what he managed to accomplish.

Klonoa made time to read and respond to every letter that had _not _threatened his life or safety. In all, one hundred and thirty six personally handwritten letters were sent. There was no legal obligation to answer, but he felt compelled to. Klonoa thought that it was not just his duty as a Hero to help and protect those who needed it but encourage them to do good for others.

Now that he finished he had one more thing to do.

The Hero retrieved a sack from the closet and laid its contents out across the kitchen table.

A portable record player for Balue.

A scarf and fingerless mittens for Popka.

A book for Pango.

Perfume for Lolo.

Toys for Karal, Borris and the other children.

Nearly three dozen presents for the many friends he'd made throughout his journey. All needed to be wrapped and tagged before he started his trip to deliver them tomorrow evening. Only Chipple still lived in the Wind Village, and he was pleased with his new punching bag.

While it may have been easier to send the gifts by Nagapoko he felt the need to see his friends. He knew now more than ever the importance of such a thing. That these moments grew rarer as one grew older, and -

The snow began to fall as he set to work wrapping the presents. Klonoa loved this time of year. Most of the phantom beasts hibernated in the winter. That made for less Hero work and more time with fami - _friends _curled up by the fire indoors or enjoying one of the many winter sports. He personally looked forward to boarding down the side of Mt. Mira Mira after delivering a new set of pajamas to the Emperor.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

" _Wahee_? " Klonoa jumped in surprise. He already finished making his rounds in the village and had not been expecting any visitors. He glanced out the kitchen window and noted that it was dark. Monsters or no, the dreamers of Lunatea did not enjoy being out after sunset. Knowing that, the Hero established a system for the villagers to alert him from their homes should there be trouble.

Whoever it was, it must have been important.

Klonoa slid off his chair and started for the door. Three steps in he paused, frowned and went to his bedroom to retrieve the Wind Ring. A flick of the wrist produced a hammer that he held in his dominant hand as he approached the door.

He took the knob and positioned himself so he could pivot if needed. Then, Klonoa turned.

Who he saw on the other side nearly left him breathless. " G-guntz!? " He squeaked, stumbling backwards when the wolf pushed past him.

The Hunter was covered from head to toe in a light layer of snow. " Don't you people plow!? " He snarled in his usual irate fashion. Inside the cottage it was warm enough for the snow to start melting before he shook. " I had to hike three miles because the Red Clan hit a ditch! "

For a moment, Klonoa had forgotten how to speak. He hadn't seen or heard from Guntz since their last adventure took them to another world. When they returned from the Material World the Hunter took his share of the profit and left as he always did.

After? Nothing. For five years.

Honestly, Klonoa thought he'd seen him for the last time that day.

Guntz noted Klonoa's uncharacteristic silence as he brushed off his jacket. Then, he noticed the hammer. " You should put that down before you hurt yourself. " He started jokingly.

Klonoa swallowed as he pushed the door closed. " Where - "

" Undercover. " The hunter started with a sigh. " Deep Undercover. There's a big shot making waves in Volk. A mess that's about to get messier. I … " He stopped, rethinking what he was about to say. " It was dangerous to keep answering. I didn't want you to get involved. "

" I am a Hero. "

Guntz's voice picked up a hitch. His tone sharpened. " That's why I _don't _want you to get involved. Heroes are better suited for helping civilians and fighting monsters. This guy is a different type of monster. Right now, admittedly, I'm not acting as a Hero. I'm chasing a bounty. "

This time it was Guntz's turn to fall silent. To pick his words.

He closed his eyes to focus his mind, and nerves. " I didn't come here to talk about work. "

Klonoa surmised that Guntz was not there to ask for help. Long ago, they met a mutual agreement when it came to Dead or Alive bounties. Or so he thought.

The Hunter dug into his jacket pocket and produced a familiar vanilla envelope. A yellow seal of the mark that served as his emblem had been broken along the tongue.

" I couldn't respond to your letters in enemy territory, but I did read them. " Guntz started cautiously. His eyes searched Klonoa's face to gauge his reaction to what he was about to say.

" … I'm … sorry to hear that happened … "

It was brief but it was there.

A shimmer of sorrow in those usually cheerful amber eyes. Perhaps even a tinge of guilt. With a blink it was gone, and Klonoa looked back to him with a half-hearted smile. " You came all the way here just to say that? " Somehow, the very idea caused warmth to stir in his chest.

Guntz was the one who broke eye contact after that. " This time of year can be rough when you're alone. I know. I've been there for … Hell, I don't even count anymore. Back in Volk all I see this time of year are parents their kids shopping and singing and baking cookies. " He could not stop the slight curl of his lips. " It made me _sick _… "

Klonoa frowned while nodding, wordlessly. He did not need clarification on that last part.

Now, admittedly, he was beginning to understand the previously enigmatic Guntz.

* * *

" Mom died around this time of year. "

Klonoa took the warm cup that was offered as he settled in his armchair. He took the time Guntz maneuvered through the kitchen to refresh the fire in the fireplace. Now the Hunter settled in front of the roaring fire with his own steaming cup in the armchair beside him. The Hero could tell from the strong smell that Guntz's drink was a mix of strong coffee and chocolate.

" Don't talk about it much because it wasn't dramatic. I mean, she wasn't _murdered_. " He corrected.

The Hunter took a drink as he reminisced. " She came back from a mission feeling off and tried to work through it. We were climbing to go up to the Kingdom when she collapsed. It happened so fast. She was gone before they were able to get her back down into the clinic. They burned an' buried her in a hurry because they didn't want other people keeling over. Said it was some kind of virus. "

" Mom came and went on jobs all the time. I didn't understand she was gone for good until she didn't show for Heralding Dinner. Think I spent a week in bed. "

Guntz took another sip. " That was the last time we did anything for The Heralding. An' since dad died I never really bothered. Business is slow. People are annoying. I rent out a little cabin in the woods near the old Hunter's village and wait for it all to blow over. "

Klonoa nodded in understanding. " Grandpa couldn't go very far. We just baked up some cookies and handed them out to our friends in the village. Then we the temple to pray. Dinner would be waiting for us back home once we got there. A nice hearty stew ... except carrots. "

" Noted. " The Hunter grinned.

Then a question sprung to his mind. " What about _your _parents? "

" Never knew 'em. " Klonoa replied without hesitation. " They left me Grandpa as a baby and never came back. Figured the phantom beasts got them. The monster infestation was so bad back then that it felt like we lost a villager every week. "

" I never felt bad about it, though, because Grandpa was with me. "

There was a savored moment's silence.

Then, Guntz looked up from his drink. " What're you going to do now? " He did his best to keep his voice calm and level, for the moment.

" Tomorrow I was going to head to Jugkettle to see Pamela and Karal. From there, they're going to take me across the sea to see the others. I want to give them all their Heralding Day presents in person and thank them for being there for me. "

The Hunter pressed. " And then? "

" And then what? " The Hero feigned obliviousness.

Guntz did not answer immediately. He took a moment to finish his coffee.

Klonoa felt the anxiety building in his stomach as he watched. He knew what was about to happen. He dreaded it. Yet he knew that there was no avoiding the matter. Not anymore.

The Hunter placed the empty mug on the end table between them.

" You're going to go kill him, aren't you? "

The look on his face. In his eyes. It gave Guntz his answer.

" I can't let you do that, Klonoa. "

There was another long, aching, pause as Klonoa too finished his drink. It was cold by now, but he needed a moment to think of how he was going to get out of this conversation.

The Hero placed his mug down. " Is it because you're my friend or because you work for him? "

" Both. "

Klonoa looked away. " But it was okay when **you** did it? "

" It was not okay. " Guntz stressed every syllable. " Janga nearly killed me. Janga nearly killed **you**! You have no idea how bad I felt about getting you involved in my mess. Seeing you bleed out in some Goddess-forsaken hall on the Moon knowing damn well I could have prevented it. "

" That's … " The hunter breathed a sign as he came to an admission. " … why I ran away in the Moon Temple. Once I saw his stupid face again I knew how it was going to end. With one of us dead. I could live with dying trying to avenge my father. That's the life of a Hero. But if you were collateral damage. If you had _died_ in that base over me I ... I couldn't have taken it. "

Klonoa raised his eyes to look to Guntz. " You think I **don't** know how you felt!? "

Guntz could not suppress the gasp when he saw the look on Klonoa's face. Those tears in his eyes. The grief that rocked him. That made him feel that awful familiar feeling.

It took him there.

To that boat.

To the Ruins.

To that prison cell.

To the Moon.

To that bed in the infirmary.

To Hell and back.

To say he hated it undermined that sensation.

Klonoa barely got his words through the tears. " They were after m-me, not him, but it was dark and they couldn't see the difference. Then they ran off. I couldn't catch them, and … I couldn't do anything for Grandpa, either. The hospital was too far away. All the way in Jugkettle … "

" There was so much blood ... but I didn't care. I held him and hugged him and told him I was sorry. I was so sorry. I'm supposed to be the Hero and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save him. I couldn't stop them." Klonoa sniffed as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. " … but I will. "

Guntz heard his tone. He did not like it. " How do you know who killed him if you didn't see? "

" Termane Hue came for me. "

Guntz did not have to hear anymore than that. He was intimately familiar with his process.

" He came in on his his big ship and said I should come work with him. That I'd have to stay with him full-time, but could send money and gifts back to the village. Hue said I'd have to give up my Hero Medal and could only do the work he told me to do, so I refused. "

" Then, the phantom beasts around the village became more aggressive. They started to come into the village. They never did that before. Hue didn't seem to give up. He send messengers saying that his defenses could help the village, but only if I agreed to help him. "

The Hunter cursed himself for his inaction over this. While he didn't know that Hue had been gunning for Klonoa in particular he knew that his boss was recruiting Heroes. Trying to win over anyone who had the potential to stop him. Guntz lived in Volk, so it was both easy to get Hue's attention and infiltrate his ranks.

He also knew what happened to those who refused his call. Guntz managed to maneuver his way through the ranks in such a way that he himself would never be asked to force any of Hue's opponents into submission, but he had seen and heard enough to know that even the strongest of Heroes would not be safe from his wraith.

Now, he knew how the story ended. " … they tried to say that it was a monster attack, but beasts don't use weapons that advanced. Still, it was enough to make the villagers start having nightmares again. Things calmed down a bit, but a few weeks ago I got another message from Hue offering to install a light fence around Breezegale in exchange for my help. "

" Guntz, I need to do something before he goes after someone else. "

" So you agreed to meet him about the fence. " Guntz jumped in. " And when you do you're going to turn and kill him. " He needed to say it aloud because he was astonished by how bold, and stupid, that plan was.

Termane Hue was the effective ruler of Volk City.

The lion rose to power not long after Garlen's empire collapsed. He remained by building a formidable army. Villains lured by the prospect of riches and former Heroes kept in line with the understanding that their homes and loved ones would not be safe should they defy him. Hue had ambitions that no true Hero could ignore; preparing to go to war with Mira Mira and the other Kingdoms to expand his army, territory and the strength of his Element of Discord.

Hue kept himself surrounded by bodyguards around the clock. Even so, the lion himself was formidable and not known to have lost a battle. Even if Klonoa somehow managed to get close enough to commit the deed there was no way he'd be able to escape alive.

Klonoa wanted to say something in his defense. He wanted to assure him that he could do this and this was absolutely not a suicide mission meant to get revenge on a hit gone wrong.

Yet, as he went to speak he felt a sudden weakness. In his voice. In his knees. In a mind still reeling from the gravity of the situation that he'd been suddenly thrust into. In realizing that no matter how hard he fought or tried things would never be the same again.

Guntz was quick enough to catch Klonoa just as his knees gave out. Then, in a move that surprised himself, he pulled the Hero into an embrace. Guntz held Klonoa assuredly, though he was unsure of what would happen to them.

Klonoa cried so hard that he started to cough.

Klonoa cried so hard that _Guntz _started to cry.

Not just because he felt bad for Klonoa.

About this.

About abandoning him.

About the Moon.

About attempting to use him.

About being a Hero in general.

Guntz knew he failed Klonoa. Several times over.

As the first Hero Klonoa encountered Guntz felt responsible for his upbringing and well-being. Admittedly, Klonoa's well-being was something he cared about far too late to change this trajectory. The strongest villain Lunatea has ever known wanted Klonoa's blood or loyalty, and tomorrow Klonoa was going to begin a battle to the death to deny him.

So, Guntz held him and cried because he understood.

It took him back.

Back to that awful, terrible, place …


End file.
